The Art of being a Courtesan
by Ghosts of the Past
Summary: Caspian has won the war and returns alive, much to the joy of his long-time friend, Elaria. She is beautiful and elegant and she captured the eye of the High King. The only problem is now she has to deal with a jealous friend and jealous clients. Will she fall for the High King of Narnia? Or will she find herself falling for her best friend?
1. A Night of Celebrations

**"Dangerous Beauty" A really great movie. I suggest you watch it. This story is based off of the movie. Please don't' forget to leave a review.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The sun was setting, casting its golden red rays across the sky, but the sound of laughter and music was hanging in the air.

The newly crowned King Caspian, along with the Kings and Queens of Old, were celebrating their victory over King Caspian's Uncle. The whole kingdom was rejoicing in celebration as they clamored to the streets to greet the rightful King.

The royals made their way up the stairs of the Telmarine Castle. They turned around and waved to the deafening crowd. Slowly as the night rolled on, the party started to pick up. Music was playing while the people of the court were laughing and dancing, talking without a worry. The Kings sat on their thrones while the young Queens danced to their hearts content.

King Caspian looked around the main hall and soon spotted his childhood friend. Elaria. He was slightly surprised to see her surrounded by men of the Telmarine court. He could hear her laughter from across the room. Their eyes slowly connected to each others. She smiled with a flirtatious grin which he returned with a small smile and a growing laughter. King Caspian stood up from his throne and made his way down the steps. As he stood the musicians stopped playing and people stopped dancing.

"Please keep playing." King Caspian shouted out. The music resumed and chatter continued. Caspian quickly walked over to the small group of men.

"Excuse me gentlemen." Elaria's voice spoke out. The men bowed to the lady and quietly left her with the new King.

"You always were the jealous type." Elaria said with a soft smile. Caspian offered Elaria his arm. She gladly took his waiting arm, joining the two together. As Caspian led Elaria around the Palace he realized how much they had changed over the years since they were young.

"How have you been?" Caspian asked as they walked down a corridor with arched windows made of stone.

"I have been well your Majesty. If I may ask, how is your Majesty fairing?" Elaria asked looking up at her old friend. Caspian cracked a smile.

"I am doing well, although I wish you would stop calling me Your Majesty." Caspian said slightly nudging Elaria. Now it was her turn to break out into a smile. She nodded her head.

"Very well I won't do it anymore, as long as you agree that this new Kingship of yours will not ruin our friendship?" Elaria looked at him quizzically. Caspian let out a light laughter. He thought to himself 'She hasn't changed a bit.' Elaria turned to him waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I agree to that. This new responsibility will not change our relationship." A smile broke out on both of their faces. Elaria wrapped her arms around Caspian's neck; he picked her up and swung her around. He then released her from her entrapment.

"Race you to the bell tower." Elaria said. And without a warning she ran off to the end of the hallway and quickly up the stairs. She had Caspian on her tail.

Although the north wing of the Castle was empty they rang out with the loud laughter and footsteps of Caspian and Elaria. Soon two figures had reached the top of the north tower.

"Beat you here." Elaria said breathing heavily. She leaned against the stone cold wall, exposing her neck as she tilted her head back.

"Or maybe I let you win." Caspian was hunched over, one hand on the wall, trying to catch his breath.

"But where's all the fun in that?" Elaria's breathing was starting to catch up with her. She pushed herself away from the wall and then loudly rang the bell. Caspian looked at her. Elaria smiled at the dumbfounded King. She rang the bell once more before walking over to the window and shouting out.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" Elaria was leaning over the windowsill as Caspian came up next to her and asked.

"What was that all about?" Elaria didn't say anything but instead pointed out to the darkened sky. For a moment there was nothing but in a blink of an eye the sky was bursting with bright colors. Caspian's face was frozen in amazement. An amused smile was on Elaria's face as she watched Caspian's reaction.

"Do you like it?" She asked the stunned King as she leaned against the windowsill.

"I love it, Elaria. Thank you." Caspian's smile grew bigger and he placed a kiss on Elaria's cheek.

"Congratulations. Your Majesty." Elaria said giving her best friend a hug. They stayed there for a few more minutes before Caspian pointed out that if they disappeared for too long people would talk. Elaria smiled and said.

"Don't they always?"

Caspian shrugged his shoulders as they turned to leave their secret hideaway. Slowly they retraced their steps back to the ballroom with the celebration party was still going on.

"It was a pleasure Your Majesty." Elaria said as she curtsied to Caspian, who bowed to Elaria.

"The pleasure is all mine, milady." With a knowing smile and glance they parted ways for the night. Elaria was once again surrounded by noble men of the court. Caspian once again sat on his throne as she watched his courtiers' dance, laugh, and eat. The night was young and the party was only just beginning.

* * *

**Please don't forget to leave a review. No Flames. Thanks again. **


	2. Royal Meetings

**"Dangerous Beauty" A really great movie. I suggest you watch it. This story is based off of the movie. Please don't' forget to leave a review.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The celebrations lasted three days. After it was all over, everything seemed to go back to normal. Caspian assumed the role of the King of the Narnia and the Telmarines. The Kings and Queens of Old stayed to help with reconstructing the Kingdom's economy. The Telmarine city was grateful of the lowered taxes that Miraz had placed upon them. King Caspian was running the Telmarine Kingdom with a fair and just hand, according to High King Peter.

Elaria lazily walked around the Palace gardens, taking in the view of the Kingdom's bustling city. She missed the excitement of the city's market, the young children running wild and free of any constraint, the smells of the bakery and spices. Every since the start of the War of the Three Kings, Elaria had been kept inside as was the rest of the court. Her mother warned her that it was a dangerous time for anybody who dared crossed 'King' Miraz. He was a vile and dangerously ambitious man. If he wanted anything, he made sure that he got what he wanted. One of those things that he wanted was her. Elaria. She was a budding young woman of the Court and because of her beauty; she had capture the attention of the tyrant King.

Her mother brought it to her attention that Elaria's father had drank away any money they had left. If the King favored Elaria she was going to use it to her advantage. So her mother taught her the way of a Courtesan. Elaria was a top courtesan. She was a quick learner. Within two months she had gained enough wealth to supply her family with her dowry and pay for her brother's position fee. Her brother, Antonio, worked for King Caspian's private secretary of state. It was a tough position for her brother to secure, but with good connections from Elaria's clients she was able to get him the job. It was only a matter of time before the War was to be over and things would return to normal. But Elaria had changed drastically. She was no longer the shy and quiet girl before the war. She was brave and witty, will to challenge anyone who was will to draw swords.

"Milady?" A voice called out. Elaria was pulled out of the trance of memories and turned to find the source of the voice.

"Your Grace, it is an honor to be standing before you." Elaria said, sweeping herself into a deep curtsy.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine. May I ask what a beautiful lady like yourself is doing out in the gardens?" High King Peter asks. Elaria smiled and pointed in the views direction of the city

"The city's market it a wonderful place to visit during the spring. The market is filled with wonderful smells, the children run around laughing and causing all sorts of trouble." Elaria's smile turned into a dreamer's glaze.

"It sounds as though you are quite familiar with the city's market square. May I know how the lady came to know the market square so well?" King Peter asked, walking closer to the ledge that Elaria was resting her palms

"Anything that shall please the High King. When I was younger I would sneak out of the Palace grounds and play with the children. I remember smelling the fresh pastries that were baked every morning. The sound of vendors selling their goods. I love it." Elaria said with a smile on her face. Her eyes were casted into a glaze. In her mind she was far away from the Castle grounds and she was running around, laughing and playing with the younger children of the market square. Most of the kids that she played with, when she was younger, were children who had lost their parents to war, disease, poverty and more. It broke her heart to see how young the children would be, the ones she played with as a child.

"Have you visited the Market Square recently?" High King Peter asked. Elaria once again smiled and shook her head.

"No. It has been years since I… since I ran free with the young children. The war changed the way the townspeople look at people like us. Kings and Queens, noblemen of all ranks. I lost my best friend due to the war." Elaria looked down at her hands. She remembered beginning so devastated by losing Caspian that early morning Lady Prunaprismia gave birth to Lord Miraz's son. It was the day everything changed.

"I'm sorry to hear about you friend." King Peter said resting a hand on Elaria's arm.

"It's not what you think your Majesty. My friend is alive and well. I should have told you this beforehand. My friend is King Caspian. I am very grateful that you have brought him back to me, alive and too damaged." Elaria said, picking up on King's Peter misunderstanding. Elaria bit down on her lower lip. She felt like such a fool. She hadn't meant to led on King Peter.

"So you are the Lady Elaria that Caspian was always talking about. I must say, they way he described you does not do you justice. You are very beautiful." King Peter said. Elaria smiled. She couldn't believe that Caspian had talked about her to the High King of Old.

"He has told you of me but I do not know much of you, other than that you are the High King of Old and the chosen one of Aslan himself." Elaria said as she walked away from the ledge of the view and sat down at the garden's bench. King Peter followed Elaria's led.

"I'm sure Caspian hadn't meant to keep knowledge from you. He is still settling into his new role as King. He has to deal with angry nobles of all ranks and a new kind of pressure. Not to stay alive but to find a bride." Elaria swallowed down the words that would've made her look like a fool in front of the High King.

"Yes. I know the pressure of becoming a King. Caspian promised me that becoming King would not affect our friendship, and I know he means it."

King Peter and Lady Elaria sat on the bench for the next hour, getting to know each other. King Peter shared with her, his experience on the battle field. Elaria shared with King Peter the gossip of the Telmarine Court. They laughed as they shared their stories of embarrassing moments of Caspian, both a child and as a leader on the battlefield. King Peter seemed to have pleasure in Elaria's company. They talked as though they were old friends.

"Elaria?" Caspian voice rang out. Elaria turned her head to the voice. A smile broke out when she saw her friend's face.

"Caspian. It is good to see you. Don't tell me you spent last night drunk, after I left you." Elaria said with a playful smile that Caspian had come to know and love. He shook his head.

"You undermine me. I have not drunk the sweetest wine that could cause me to act like a fool." Caspian said, walking around from the bushes and coming face to face with King Peter and Lady Elaria. He was a little stunned to see King Peter and Lady Elaria sitting so casually on the garden's bench.

"Peter? I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you would be sword fighting with Edmond, trying to see who the better swordsman is." Caspian said with a smile. He was annoyed that Peter was here in the garden with Elaria, in their special spot. He didn't show it, but it bothered him still.

"At last, Edmond is still sleeping. Best he try and sleep off the wine that he drank last night. Might I say he had a bit too much, though he was disagree with me." King Peter let out a half-hearted chuckle. Caspian couldn't help but break into a smile as well.

"That does sound like Edmond. Leave it to him to get drunk beyond remembering." Caspian laughed out.

"Caspian don't be so mean. King Edmond is not a boy anymore. I shall go wake him." Elaria said standing up from the bench and marching away without another word. King Peter was impressed by Lady Elaria's kind and caring nature. King Caspian on the other hand knew that he would have to deal with a upset Elaria.

"Dear Aslan, Elaria is going to kill me." Caspian muttered out. King Peter raised an eyebrow. He was very confused.

"Why is that my friend?"

"I know better than to underestimate the understanding that Elaria has with people. I know for so long. She is not going to be happy with me at our midday meal." Caspian sighed and walked back to the archway leading to the Castle. King Peter was left, standing in the garden marveling over Elaria's strong caring nature. He knew that Elaria barely knew his brother, other than the tales that everyone has heard, and yet she still stood up to defend him.

King Peter found a woman worth fighting with. He wanted to get to know her well. She was different from any other woman he knew, from Narnia and his world.

* * *

**Please don't forget to leave a review. No Flames. Thanks again. **


	3. Lady of the Town

**This is based off of "Dangerous Beauty" A really great movie. I suggest you watch it. Please don't' forget to leave a review. I'm sorry about taking so long to write this chapter please forgive me.  
**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Elaria was getting use to the Kings and Queens of Old living in the Telmarine Castle. It had been almost a week since she had last been alone with any of the Kings. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that there was three Kings in the Telmarine Castle, each one a ruler of Narnia in their own right.

She was tired of being cooped up in the Castle walls. She want to change out of her rich clothes and slip back into her childhood. When she could leave without anyone noticing, when she could run around free of any constraints or rules, she could get dirty and play in the mud with the children and nobody would care. She wanted to race against Caspian, feel the wind in her hair, kissing her face, she missed it. But she hadn't seen him in a week.

Elaria walked back and forth in front of a large window in her bed chambers.

"Mary?" Elaria called out. Elaria stared out the window and saw the shuffling of servants coming in and out of the main gates.

"Milady?"

"Bring me my towns dress." Elaria ordered. The dress itself was a proper long sleeved linen under dress and then a plain brown over dress that only covered the shoulders, with slight embroidery on the tip of the sleeves and then a linen and cotton soft corset. But on top of her towns dress she wore a light linen cloak to hide her face if she needed.

Mary helped Elaria change from her court dress to her towns dress. It take her long to change but now she ran the risk of being caught by the Castle guard, more importantly by King Caspian's personal guards.

"Thank you Mary. If Caspian asks for me tell him that I am unavailable." Mary nodded her head as she finished fasting her lady's cloak around her shoulders. Elaria looked at her reflecting in the mirror and then walked towards the door. Just as she opened the door she came face to face with King Peter.

"Your Majesty? May I help you?" Elaria was quiet surprised to see His Majesty since she had not seen him in a week.

"No. May I ask where you are going?" Elaria swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat and looked down at her dress.

"You may, as Your Majesty has the right to do so." Elaria said with a straight face and a nervous tone.

"Lady Elaria, you do not need to address me as such. I am just your friend." Elaria smiled faintly and nodded her head. King Peter smiled down at the woman in front of him. She was something different.

"Yes your maj- I mean yes Peter."

"So where are you headed off to?" King Peter asks once again. Elaria looked up and had a huge smile on her face.

"I am headed to the town's square. Would you like to join me?" Elaria asked. King Peter smiled once more and nodded his head.

"Yes it would be my pleasure, but as you can see I think I might need to change before we leave."

"Then I shall meet you in the courtyard. Don't take too long Peter, I fear that Caspian shall soon call for me and I do wish to be out of the Castle before that happens." Elaria said. King Peter looked at the young woman and nodded his head. He turned around and swiftly made his way down the hall towards his chambers. Elaria looked around and noticed nobody else was walking around except for King Peter. Elaria took the chance of running down the stairs and into the servant quarters.

It didn't take her long to weave her way through the crowded quarter. The kitchen was bustling as always and the servants were running in and out of the door carrying all sorts of foods. Elaria smiled to herself. It had been a long time since she had used her secret route but she never forgot it.

Soon she was in the court yard waiting for King Peter. She lifted her hood to try and conceal herself from the Castle guards. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little b surprise and turned around to see that it was only King Peter himself.

"Peter you startled me." Elaria said. Her hand was placed over her heart. All she could hear was her own heart beating loudly against her hand. King Peter smiled at her and laughed lightly.

"Sorry, I meant no harm Lady Elaria." Elaria dropped her hand and grabbed for King Peter's. She pulled him aside.

"Out there, out here, my name is not Elaria it is Anna. And please you don't need to call me Lady Elaria if I have the pleasure of calling you Peter." Elaria said. She was slightly blushing under the intense gaze of King Peter.

"Very well, then when we are out there you can call me John." Elaria nodded her head.

"Very well, follow me. We need to be quick." Elaria motioned for King Peter to follow her. And so he did. Elaria lead him to the servants' entrance. The guard standing by the door stopped her.

"Your pass please?" The guard's harsh and rough voice asked. Elaria grabbed the diamond shaped strap of leather wrapped around her wrist. She held it up for the guard. He nodded and motioned for her to move ahead, but she waited.

"Your pass boy?" The same guard asked King Peter. But before King Peter could say anything Elaria was reaching for the guard's arm.

"Sir, he is with me. I'm sorry he is new. He doesn't have his pass yet." Elaria said in a lower tone than her own. The guard raised an eyebrow at both of them. Elaria raised her head slightly and gave the guard a seductive smile.

"Please good sir. I promise he will get his pass." Elaria made her voice more seductive than need be. She was putting all of her charms to work.

The guard smiled at Elaria and lowered his arm to let King Peter pass.

"You better make sure of it girl. Or you'll pay for your actions." The guard said. He gave Elaria a slap on her rear. But it was an action that didn't faze Elaria. Her seductive smile just grew, much to the surprise of King Peter, who was appalled by the action of the guard. But he didn't say anything.

"Thank you good sir. Your kindness will be repaid." Elaria walked closer to the guard and gave him a kiss at the corner of his mouth, she need to leave him wanting more.

"Off you go. Don't cause any trouble." The guard warned. Elaria just continued to smile.

"No worries sir." She turned around and pulled the stunned King with her. As soon as they were a good distance away from the servant entrance King Peter pulled his arm out of Elaria grasp.

"What was that back there?" King Peter asked, still appalled.

"Peter, that guard would have not allowed you to leave if you did not have a pass, as all servants are required to have. Please do not be surprised by my actions, it's not the first time I've had to use my natural charms."

"But you should have not allowed that action to happen." King Peter was still stunned but what he really cared about was that she was okay.

"I understand you are worried but please don't be. Now shall we continue with our journey?" Elaria asked. The King shook his head out of his trance and nodded. Elaria grabbed King Peter's hand and pulled him down the beaten down road that lead to the town square. She had a huge smile on her face and kept looking back to King Peter to see if he was still okay.

As they came closer to the market square Elaria let go of King Peter's hand and started to run ahead. King Peter had to run after her to keep up. Elaria was barely paying any attention to the King. She was happy to be running around the town square, laughing at the commotion of the market. It had been years since she last stepped foot in the market. Elaria wondered if her old friends still lived in the forest's edge.

"Anna wait!" King Peter called out. He had a smile on his face but it masked the worry that he might lose sight of Elaria. She turned around and gave him a guilty smile.

"Sorry John, It's just been so long since I was last here and I miss the feeling. Please forgive me?" Elaria smiled at King Peter. He just laughed at the facial expression on Elaria's face.

"It is alright. I understand why you feel that way. I felt the same way when I first returned to Narnia." King Peter's hand was resting on Elaria's shoulder giving her a comforting gesture. She smiled at him and grabbed his other hand.

"Thank you John." They stayed there, standing in the middle of the market, just looking at each other. Suddenly something caught Elaria's eye.

"Follow me." She said to King Peter. She ran to the end of the street and looked down both directions of the street. Elaria frowned. She swore she just saw one of her old friends running down this street. She looked back to King Peter. He looked at her slightly confused but always looked down the street.

Elaria was very confused. She bit down on her lip.

"You're getting little rusty there Anna." A voice shouted out. Elaria instantly looked up to a nearby rooftop.

"Very funny, Thomas. Oi, I knew I saw you run down this way." Thomas smirked at Elaria. She shook her head and started to climb up the side of the house. King Peter was stunned to see a woman, any woman, climb up a wall with such easy.

"Whose that mate down there?" Elaria raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous are we?" Elaria joked as Thomas gave her a hand. Elaria turned around and motioned for King Peter to follow her. He did so.

"Thomas this is my friend John, John this is my friend Thomas." Both men looked each other up and down, from head to toe. Finally it was King Peter who stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Thomas looked skeptically at King Peter. Thomas barely knew anything about the man standing in front of him and he was greeting him like an old friend would.

"Where'd ya find the bloke?" Elaria shoved Thomas lightly.

"Tom ya can't go around asking things like that." Elaria's voice had changed. Instead of being the clear and proper voice that King Peter had heard when he first met her, she was speaking almost as though she was from Scotland, a country from his world.

Thomas shrugged his shoulders and shoved Elaria back. He had a smile on his face close to the one that Elaria was wearing.

"Just want to make clear that you weren't running around with some fool." Elaria shook her head.

"Well thanks for having my back." Elaria shook her head and motioned for King Peter to follow her. King Peter watched as Elaria chatted with Thomas. He was jealous of the commoner who held Elaria's attention longer than he had ever done.

* * *

They walked around the streets of the kingdom for hours. Elaria was just content to be in the streets while King Peter was watching her every move and Thomas was teasing Elaria like the old times, before the War of The Three Kings.

"How's your life been Tom?" Elaria asked. Thomas shook his head and broke a smile.

"Its all been terrible, really. Margret left for some other bloke. James died during the war, lucky bastard that boy was. There's not much changed since you up and left." Thomas said. He looked at Elaria from the corner of his eyes. Elaria shook her head and chuckled lightly. King Peter's attention was drawn at the words of War.

"I'm sorry that I left ya. But I'm sad to hear about James. He was the luckiest bastard in the kingdom." Elaria joked. Thomas smiled and nodded. King Peter was shocked to hear such foul words come out of a lady's mouth.

"Aye, I agree. Now the kingdom will be without the bloody bastard." Thomas said.

The trio was slowly making their way back to the main square as the sun slowly started to set above their heads. Elaria looked at King Peter and then back to Thomas.

"Looks like I ought to go. I'll see ya another time. Oi and don't you go runnin next time." Elaria jokingly warned Thomas. Thomas placed a hand over his heart and said.

"I can't promise." And then ran off. Elaria laughed and then turned back around to face King Peter.

"Well John, we best be getting back before the sun really sets otherwise we'll be in trouble." Elaria said as she grabbed for King Peter's hand and made a mad dash for the servant's entrance at the Castle gates.

The same guard from earlier was still manning the entrance and perked up when he saw Elaria walking towards the entrance.

"There you are darling." The guard's voice was slurred and he stumbled slightly as he stood up. Elaria just smiled and nodded her head.

"Here I am. I'll see you soon good sir." Elaria distracted the drunken guard as King Peter slipped by and waited behind a near-by building for Elaria.

"Now if you please excuse me, I must get the new boy his tag. I'll be with you as soon as I can, alright love?" Elaria said with her best seductive voice and smile. The guard in his drunken haze nodded and smacked her butt as Elaria walked by.

King Peter, who had heard all of this, now wanted his questions answered. He pulled Elaria behind the building. She gasped in shock by the sudden action.

"What was that all about?" King Peter asked, more forcibly then he meant too sounded. Elaria just smiled.

"Do not worry about my private affairs your Majesty. I know how to look after myself. I don't need a man doing that job. Thank you for your concern though." Elaria said without batting an eyelash. She pulled herself away from his grasp and started to walk away but stopped.

"And if your Majesty was worried about tonight, don't be. I know how to fool a drunk like him." Elaria said over her shoulder and then climbed the stairs and quickly made her way to her private chambers.

She let out a huge sigh when she closed the door behind her.

"My lady, is there something wrong?" Mary asked. She had heard her mistress slam the door loudly and rushed to see if she was in need of any assistance. Elaria shook her head.

"No Mary. I'm just happy. That is all." Mary nodded her head and quietly made her way over to Elaria to take her cloak. Mary folded the cloak over her arm and walked behind her mistress as Elaria made her away to her bed chambers.

"Mary, I'll need you to wake me early in the morning. I have some business to attend to in the early hours." Mary was not shocked to hear of this. But she had to ask what about or at least who.

"A client or a personal matter, milady?" Mary asked. Elaria smirked.

"A drunken client who will not know any better other than I woke in his arms." Mary helped Elaria change out of her towns dress and into something a bit more appropriate for a lady of court. It was a grey and white gown with a gold underskirt and heavily beaded sleeves. It was something that a noble lady would wear. Mary did Elaria's hair as a half up half down style with braids and curls.

"Had anyone asked for me?" Elaria asked Mary. Mary nodded her head.

"Who is it?" Elaria asked as she sat down at her vanity to apply her make-up.

"It was His Majesty, King Caspian." Mary said, casting her eyes down at the floor. Elaria sighed.

"Well I shall go see him now. Thank you Mary, you may leave." Mary curtsied and silently left the room.

Once Elaria was done with her make-up she set out to find King Caspian.

'What did he want?' Elaria thought. She didn't know but she was sure that King Caspian was busy with royal matters of state. But as she walked by near the inner garden she heard laughter. She was shocked since not many were allowed to walk through the royal garden. The laughter was from a female. Elaria was more curious now. She walked up behind a bush and poked her head around the bush to see King Caspian and Queen Susan sitting in her special spot. The special spot that King Caspian said was only for him and Elaria. She was hurt.

"Caspian you can't keep it a secret forever." Queen Susan said with a light air of laughter. Elaria's face hardened at the words spoken.

"I know I can't but I can try." King Caspian teased back. Queen Susan smiled. She placed a hand on King Caspian's forearm and looked down at his hands.

"Then only Aslan knows what will happen." Queen Susan leaned in and planted a light kiss on King Caspian's check. Elaria started to see red. It was the first time that Elaria had ever felt this way and she didn't know what it was. She was just about to leave when she stumbled on a lose stone and fell.

"Elaria!"

"Lady Elaria!" Both royals said in shock. Elaria was embarrassed. She quickly stood up and brushed her dress off and looked down at the stones.

"Forgive me your Majesties, I did not mean to intruded." And with that Elaria quickly walked away and never looked back. She even ignored King Caspian pleading shouts. Elaria ran back to her bed chamber, ignoring even Mary's concerned voice and laid on her bed as silent tears slipped from her eyes and fell to her pillow.

But what was the feeling she felt in her heart?

* * *

**Please don't forget to leave a review. No Flames. Thanks again. **


	4. Lady of the Court

**Please don't hate me for taking so long to update this. I'm suffering major major writer's block and have been for the past several months and most likely will continue to suffer writer's block, why I have no clue. I'm very very sorry for those who have waited a really long time. Please, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.  
**

* * *

Elaria looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was streaked with her tears. She felt betrayed but she didn't know why.

On the outside she saw someone who was very different from what she saw on the inside. Inside she was a free spirit constricted by the invisible rules of how a lady should act, how a lady should dress, how a lady should speak of nothing to do with politics. But on the outside she was exactly all of that.

Women were jealous of her freedom. Men were jealous of each other. Elaria was simply just trying to make her way through the life at court. She was a notorious courtesan. Men loved her. Women hated her. Men wanted her. Women wanted to be her. She was everything a woman of noble birth should not be. She was learned, she was talented in poetry and music, and she held more control over a man than a man's wife did.

"My lady…" Mary's soft voice carried through the thick wooden door. Elaria didn't tear her gaze from the mirror.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. It will be served in the main hall, my lady." Mary said. Elaria gave her thanks and quietly stood up from her vanity table. She got dressed in a reveling yet modest dress.

The gown, decorated in gold thread and pearls, cut right above her breasts. The kirtle hugged her waist, giving her the appealing curve, laid over her red silk skirt and golden petticoats. She modestly covered her shoulders, though the smock's cut exposed her neck and the tops of her shoulders; fell down to her elbows before giving away to scarf like sleeves. The sleeves were trimmed with gold and rubies. Her hair, half up and half down, was curled and twisted, braided and decorated. Small pearl hair pins lined the top edge of her twisted bun.

She smiled at her reflection and then slipped on a pair of low heels and some matching jewelry before taking off to the main hall. She was still mad at Caspian. She had every right to be mad, right?

"Lady Elaria Hale." The Harold announced. Elaria walked into the hall with a grace that demanded attention. She smiled politely and seductively at all eyes that were on her. She was a temptress to the married men and an unconquered sport to the bachelors.

She took her seat at the courts table, right below the Royal's platform. Normally she would have sat next to King Caspian but her usual seat was occupied by the Gentle Queen. The Royals, at least Queen Susan, didn't notice the ice cold glare that Elaria sent toward them.

"Lady Elaria," A young courtier bowed down to Elaria. She smiled and curtsied. "It has been far too long since you have last graced us with your presences."

"My Lord Glasswater, it has been far too long indeed." He kisses the top of her hand and leads her over to an open seating area right next to him. She thanks him and they wait for the food to be served.

As they waited, Elaria talks with the other noblemen. She flashes smiles here and there, laughing at the men's jokes, laying her hands on them affectionately but discreetly. She is the envy of all the women in the court, including Queen Susan.

"After dinner Lady Elaria, you must dance for us!" A nobleman shouts out sitting two or three seats down from Elaria. She turns her head and smiles. The man, drink in hand, places a hand over his heart as though Elaria has pierced his chest.

"I shall not dance if I be the only one." Elaria said as she sips her glass of wine. Several men laugh at her joke. Elaria smiles and raises her glass towards the man.

A few minutes later dinner was served and the court started to eat. Among the noise of laughter and talking Elaria was the main focus of Queen Susan and King Peter. The Gentle Queen watched Elaria with envy; King Peter watched with much interest.

Dinner went by in a blurred haste. The musicians were called out and tables were cleared. Music flowed loud and clear as the laughter and conversations between courtiers. Elaria was asked to dance twice more, thrice asked to be a partner. All she declined, but one. King Peter's hand.

"Your Majesty," Elaria said with a seductive smile on her lips. King Peter held out his hand for Elaria, which she took gracefully as they both stepped onto the dance floor.

"Forgive me Lady Elaria; I have not danced these dances for a long time. I will be forgetful." King Peter said with a kind smile. Elaria shakes her head. She does not care.

"I know very well. Do not worry Your Majesty, the dance is a slow one. Easy to learn." Elaria says. They move to position and wait for the music to start. King Caspian motions for the musicians to start. They do.

Elaria and the ladies curtsy, the King and men bow. The dance has commenced. The two lines extend one hand and place it in the others. Right foot, left foot, then right again. A small hop in place and then retracing the steps backwards. They turn to face their partners, placing the other hand in the other. Side step thrice and clap, side step thrice and clap. The women dance around the men, grabbing their skirts and flipping them around like scarves.

Elaria looked at King Peter from across the dance floor. The glint in her eyes matched the King Peter's. Her breaths labored from all the dancing; His smiles from her movements.

After the dance was over Elaria excused herself from King Peter's presences and went back to her table to drink from her glass. She was praised by the men at her table and received glares from the women. But she smiles away the glares and laughs at the praises.

"You are a goddess Elaria." A drunken nobleman said. Elaria smiled at the comment and nodded her head in appreciation. She continued to flirt with the noblemen, making them laugh with her wits and smarts.

"Lord Anvard, is it true that Calormenes have broken their treaty with us?" Another Lord calls out. Lord Anvard nods his head. He walks towards Elaria's group of men.

"Whatever shall we do?" Lord Beruna said raising his glass. Elaria was listening in on the men's conversation, which they weren't quiet about, and thought of ways that she might be able to help.

* * *

As the night went on Elaria danced with several more Lords as well as twice more with King Peter, which many young eligible woman were jealous of. Elaria had not a care in the world for she was trying to make King Caspian jealous as well as the Gentle Queen. Both of which she had seceded. But King Caspian was repulsed by his best friend's actions. He knew that he had been away from quiet sometime but he didn't think that his best friend could have changed that drastically during his absence.

"Lady Elaria, mind if I steal you away for a moment?" King Caspian asked, finally being able to gather enough courage to ask her. Elaria nodded her head and excused herself from the Lords' presence. They all raised their glass to Lady Elaria and King Caspian and then went back to talking of politics.

"What is this Elaria?" King Caspian demanded. Lady Elaria looked up at her friend with small embers of fury.

"I don't know what you mean, Your Majesty." Lady Elaria said, feigning innocence. King Caspian mood worsened at Lady Elaria's words.

"Yes, I think you do. Elaria your behavior is not suited for a woman of your status." King Caspian said, softening at his own words. Lady Elaria rolled her eyes.

"And what kind of behavior _is suited_ for a woman of my birth?" Lady Elaria hissed at him. King Caspian could clearly see the pain in his best friend's eyes and this left him to wonder what _had happen_ to her during his exile.

"You have changed Elaria." King Caspian stated. It wasn't something that Elaria didn't expect to hear from him because she _had_ changed. 'King' Miraz made sure of that.

"So you've noticed." Lady Elaria said smirking at the King. But behind her smirk was a painful memory that still haunted Lady Elaria. She shook away the thought and looked back at the King Caspian.

"Times have changed as well Your Majesty, and when time changes so do people." Lady Elaria said walking towards the hallway window. She looked up at the sky and remembered when she was younger; how she and her King would point out shooting stars or try to imagine things in the sky. But the truth of the harsh reality was she was not that little girl anymore and Caspian was no longer the Caspian she knew. She had become a Lady of the Court and he had become her King.

"But this isn't you. I know you Elaria." King Caspian said. Lady Elaria quickly turned around and glared at her friend.

"You don't know me." Lady Elaria seethed out. King Caspian was shocked at her tone but glared right back at her.

"You've said it yourself. I've changed. For better or worst this is who I am." Lady Elaria shouted at him. She was feed up with King Caspian's light insults. He knew nothing of what she had been through.

"No it's not Elaria. What happened to the sweet girl I knew? I know she's still in there." King Caspian said, almost pleading with Lady Elaria to go back to her childhood and be the young naïve girl that she once was. But Lady Elaria turned her head aside, as though she was refusing to go into her suppressed past.

"She's gone. She died a long time ago." Lady Elaria spat out. She didn't want to be reminded of the past she buried years ago. Her anger was rising to the point where she would have slapped her King without another thought.

"You may not know this Your Majesty," Lady Elaria said venomously. Her eyes were bright as a fire, burning with pure anger ready to burn the palace to the ground. "But things have changed in _Your_ Court and so have the people." Lady Elaria's voice echoed down the hallway, loud enough to hear the bird fluttering away because they were scared but not loud enough for the party guest to hear them.

"Your Uncle made sure of my change." Lady Elaria's all of the sudden gentle voice took King Caspian by surprise. He was shocked by two things; Lady Elaria's voice and her words.

"What?" King Caspian asked after a few moments of complete silence has passed. Lady Elaria gaze had dropped from her friend. She suddenly couldn't bear to look at her friend. All of her anger had vanished and was replaced by scarred memories that had been dancing around in Lady Elaria's head.

"Your Uncle was a man with no true honor," Lady Elaria said softly. "He killed my father because he knew my father had a weakness for drinking. My father plundered our family fortune to keep your Uncle happy; in return your Uncle supplied the drinks that slowly killed my father and left my family in heavy debt." Lady Elaria's voice was starting to falter. Lady Elaria's vision started to blur from her tears. She pushed herself away from Caspian, who had walked closer to her.

"My brother lost his promised commission, because he could not pay, and my mother entrusted me with a job that would support our family." Elaria's voice was weak, thick with words that would not let themselves be said. She took a deep breath before continuing to speak.

"Your Uncle made sure he was my first commission. The night the kingdom celebrated your seventeenth birthday, Lord Tavish came to my bed and took what was left of my innocence." Elaria said biting down on her lip. She grew stiff at the memory of forty-eight year old Lord Tavish touching her sixteen year old body. He was her first but the others who paid were all a blur for her. Elaria quickly whipped away the few tears that fell from her eyes and turned around, shedding away the fearful sixteen year old memory of her and replacing her with a strong twenty-three old Lady of the Court.

"So forgive me Your Majesty for playing the game that supports my family, as sinful as it may be, it is the game I know well." Lady Elaria said, her voice growing strong with each word as she slowly recounted the fury that she felt at the beginning of their conversation. She briskly walked away from King Caspian; not even caring to look over her shoulder to see the damage of her work that she left behind her.

* * *

The next morning Elaria was summoned to join the royals for breakfast. Not something that she wasn't used to but it was something that took her by surprise. She would have thought that after last night King Caspian wouldn't want to see her, but as she found out it was King Peter that had summoned her by Queen Lucy's request, to this Elaria agreed to breakfast.

She wore her silk white nightgown under her purple and gold robe that was held together by a dull yellow sash. Her hair was undone but pushed off to the side. She didn't bother with her slippers and decided to go down to breakfast barefoot.

"Good Morning Your Majesties," Elaria greeted as the private hall door was opened for her. She properly curtsied to each royal. The men all stood up once Elaria had entered to room, as a proper gentleman was taught to do; they nodded their heads and waited till she was seated at the table, so conveniently next to King Peter.

"Did you sleep well Lady Elaria?" King Peter questions. Elaria smiles sweetly at the King of Old

"Quiet well, and may I ask how you slept Your Majesty?" Elaria asked, ignoring the glare that King Caspian had casted upon her. King Peter smiled and kindly answered Elaria's question.

"I slept quiet well. Last night's festivities had done me in." Elaria smiled at the royals as they continued to talk amongst themselves as breakfast was served. There were eggs and toast, oatmeal and juice, and many other variety of food that seemed all too much for Elaria. She what she wanted had then engaged Queen Lucy in an interesting conversation about the nymphs in the nearby woods.

The rest of breakfast passed by in a comfortable air. King Caspian tried to get Elaria alone for a moment but she had decided to attach herself to King Peter and invited him to walk with her in the gardens, seeing as the morning was still waking up.

* * *

"Do you always take late early morning walks in the garden?" King Peter asked. Elaria was walking next to him, almost shoulder to shoulder, as she formed a small but graceful smile on her lips.

"Only we I can." Elaria said. She slowly led King Peter to the garden's balcony. She looked over the railing to the rising sun and the small villagers who were wake and running about doing their business.

"Do you miss being in the village?" King Peter asked. Elaria shrugged her shoulders.

"I do miss the feeling of being normal. But the village town was never my place to call home, if you know what I mean." Elaria said throwing King Peter a friendly smirk. King Peter nodded his head. He did know the feeling. By Aslan he did know.

* * *

**Please don't forget to leave a review. No Flames. Thanks again. Please don't hate me for my next long long delayed update on the next chapter. Someday I'll be able to finish this.  
**


End file.
